


Art Really Is Your Calling

by GhostTea1999



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Hunk and Lance Work at a coffee shop, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance and Keith are art majors, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is a little shit, Pidge is a programmer, hunk is an engineer, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTea1999/pseuds/GhostTea1999
Summary: What ever happens to your soulmates body, happens to yours. No pain is give onto your soulmates body when something happens to you. It can happen at any time too. Most people write to their soulmate with a pen on their body and others just exchange numbers. Lance's soulmate, on the other hand, has done neither. Quite the opposite in fact.





	Art Really Is Your Calling

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghosttea1999.tumblr.com/post/167549488235/lances-and-hunks-apartment-in-the-fic  
> Hunk and Lances Apartment layout because why not

Lance started off in class. Another boring day where he learned nothing, but he couldn't afford to miss anymore classes. He just wished this class was over already, then he could go home and sleep his fatigue away. He missed his home just thinking about it. The soft bed waiting for him. Hunk would probably wake him up for dinner around nine, just in time to watch the new episode of their favorite show while Hunk busily texted his soulmate. Lance smiled just thinking about it. Hunk looked so happy when Shay texted him. Lance always thinks his heart might explode if they ever meet in person. He hopes he and his soulmate would be the exact same way. But cuter than Hunk and Shay. They'd have a cute compation and go on triple dates with Pidge and her soulmate. Everyone would be friends and it would be perfect.

Pidge poked at his cheek, waking him from his day dream. "Hey lover boy, the bell rang. You should probably pack up and leave unless you want to be locked in again." Lance glared at her. "Look, that was one time. ONCE! I don't see why you always have to bring it up." He sighed and started grabbing his things. "And here I was, going to buy you food as a big thank you for waking me, but I guess not." "Guess again." Pidge grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dashed away. For a short person she was fucking fast! "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU GREMLIN!" "Nope!," she yelled from down the hall. "I'm texting Hunk to make enough dinner for me too!" Hunks prized cooking...he had to stop this! "PIDGE YOU LITTLE SH-" Lance fell into the floor as he ran face first into someone.

"Sorry about that buddy," he helped the poor guy up. "But I've got business to attend to. PIDGE YOU GET BACK HERE!" He started sprinting to catch up to her, but she was too far ahead. Pidge snickered as she ran off, Lance's phone never to be seen until dinner tonight. He stopped and turned around to apologize to the guy he bumped into. Surprisingly the guy was no where to be seen. Probably had a class. It wasn't Lances problem anyways. He started his long walk to his apartment. Hunk wouldn't be home for another 3 hours and Pidge likely wouldn't come by until around the same time for dinner. He was grateful to have nothing to do though. He just wanted to nap, eat, then work on his project.

He slowly approched his bike, ready to ride home. It was pretty warm for being January, but hardly anyone else biked at this time of year. Most people just catch rides with their friends or ride the bus. He usually had the bike rack all to himself, which was great, because he didn't have to worry about accidently trying to steal someone elses bike. Which had happened on several occasions. But there was another bike there. A motorcycle?! "Who in the WORLD puts a motorcycle on a bike rack what even?!!!" Lance yelled quietly to himself. It was taking up most of the rack too which is total bullshit! He reached inside his bag to leave a note, because by GOD that was rude. He pulled out his notebook and a pen, leaving a note that said "Hey dude or dudette, don't be an ass, park in a parking place. Much love ~ <3". He shoved the note on the seat and rode home.

"Home sweet home." Kicking off his shoes and lying in bed felt like his soul had ascended to another plane of existence. He reached to play on his phone when he remembered Pidge had stolen it. "I'll plot my revenge when I wake up..." He said closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

He wakes up when he hears the jingle of Hunks keys. He snaps up immediatly, and rushes to greet him (and tell him not to cook for Pidge but that comes second). He approaches his door and he can hear a womans voice. Did Hunk bring over one of his co-workers or something? Lance adjusted his shirt and hair to make himself more presentable and walked out. When he looked at his roommate, he glowed like the literal fucking sun. So did the girl he brought home... 

"Hunk...?" Hunk turned to him excitedly. "Lance! Buddy!! I met her, I met Shay!" he beamed. "Oh my god buddy I'm so happy for you!" He turned to Shay and greeted her smiling. "I'm Lance though you probably knew that." She smiled softly. "I did. It's great to meet you in person though!" "I could say the same Miss Shay "Hunk always talks about you and when he does he looks like the softest warmest brownie". It's a very accurate description." He turns to the happy boy. "Speaking of food...what's for dinner?" Hunk rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed, but he obviously wasn't. "You would know if you checked your phone, LANCE." "Jeez, MOM, Pidgey stole it." "Everything is explained." Hunk said nodding.

"Um, excuse me Lance?" Shay interupted. "Hmm?" "Did you draw that?" He looked around. Of course Shay knew he was an art major, Hunk tells her everything. "Draw what?" "The doodle on your hand, it's really good!" He didn't remember doodling on his hand but he probably have absent-mindly. "Yeah thanks. Anyways, Hunk, my man, my blessed brother, my brone and bronly. Whats for dinner because I'm starving."

Pidge arrived shortly after to eat and play Mario Kart. She already knew Shay was coming so she got her flowers on the way there. Which, by the way, is total bullshit. That could have been him but the short-stack took his phone. After eating and playing a few games, Hunk took Shay and Pidge home. Lance headed off to shower then work on his project. It was his final for his semester, and the theme was love. Love is the cheesiest theme and Lance was living for it. He is the king of cheesy-ness!

* * *

 

He put on his pajamas and night-time face mask and headed to his room to work. His teacher was pretty cool and just told them to "draw whatever you feel relates" and "it can be whatever medium you want" which was awesome. Lance chose a 30x24 canvas and acrylic paints. He loved the way acrylics worked, how good they felt on the canvas, how the picture came together with them. And he chose the big canvas not only to show off his skills but also to ask Hunk to "Get the big picture!" when helping him get it to the school. He smiled, thinking about how happy Hunk looked today. Shay and Hunk were the most beautiful people he'd ever seen together. He wanted his relationship to be just like theirs. Which reminded him to check for any sign of his soulmate yet. He goes over to the mirror on the back of his door and scans his body. First the face, then the neck, the shoulder, chest, back, etc. Nothing to be seen yet. He sighed, grabbing his sketchbook. He started doing a rough painting on one of the pages that would later become his final. He hoped a least. He poured out some pinks and whites, pure innocent love. Then reds, passionate love. He painted and painted. But it just didnt look right.

He couldnt look at it anymore. It just wasn't right yet. He wiped his forehead, getting the sweat off. But instead of sweat off he got paint on. He Lion king-ed himself. He hurried to the bathroom to wipe it off, noticing something on his left hand. The drawing Shay pointed at earlier. He inspected it to see what he drew without noticing. But...he didn't draw it. It was a doodle of an alien shooting what seemed like a teacher with he caption "Aliens should invade so I won't have to do homework".

Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Lance ran to get his phone from his room. It was his soulmate! He had to call Hunk and Pidge. He snapped a picture and sent it to their group chat with he caption 'ajkalsa;lak MY SOULMATES REAL GUYS!!!!'. He waited for their response while he wrote something to his soulmate. What does he even say?! "Hey here's my phone number! I'm your soulmate!", "Hey I'm Lance your soulmate lets call asap"? He finally decided to take it slow, be cool, and gently let his soulmate know he exists. "One can only hope."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if it sucks ass im sorry lmao. I'll be posting art for it on my tumblr as i write http://ghosttea1999.tumblr.com/  
> It'll probably get pretty out of character but i hope not too much. If you see any mistakes please tell me and any criticism is welcome. Thanks


End file.
